Flirting with vegetables
by Araanaz
Summary: Perfect day of spring. The love season is back. Then what are Tomoyo and Eriol doing inside the library? Short and sweet oneshot.


Sorry. This is an attempt to solve writer's block at 1 am... Result: a fluffy and funny (I hope!) oneshot piece. Hope you like it!

**Flirting with vegetables**

It was a fine day in Tomoeda. The trees and flowers were blossoming in the fresh air of spring as the shy sun made what seemed like its first appearance after a rather gloomy winter. Everyone seemed cheered up by this and, as you went around town, you could not fail to notice the smiles and joyful feeling all around. The love season was back.

Inside Tomoeda's library, the mood was a lot calmer. Very few people seemed to have, on such a perfect day, decided to spend their time with books. Among those very few beings, were two teenagers, both dark headed, with such a pale complexion you could almost understand why they had chosen the safety of the inside instead of the warmth of the sunlight. But their skin was far from being the real motive that had brought them to the confine of the old library that day.

"I am suprised to find you here, Hiiragizawa-kun. I caught a glimpse of your own personal library last time you invited Sakura-chan, Li-kun and I for tea and I must say it was quite impressive. I would have thought you had everything you needed in there to document your researches."

He glanced at her, seated in front of him, her nose still buried in the pages of her book. A small smile graced his lips. "Not quite everything I need, no. But perhaps you would care to have a better look at my collection sometime. I do believe some of those old books would tickle you fancy."

"I would love to." She raised her eyes to meet his gaze and smiled back at him.

"It is settled then. You can come whenever you feel like it. You are always welcome to my house. Or would you feel more at ease if I issued a proper invitation?" He raised an eyebrow inquisitively. Her smiled widened slightly. He was always such a gentleman. She had to wonder if all englishmen were like him. Was it the way parents raised their little boys in England? Then again, the idea of Hiiragizawa Eriol actually being taught by someone sounded strange, almost silly...

"Do you have parents, Hiiragizawa-kun?" She asked curiously, laying down her book on the table in front of her.

He paused and considered her for a fraction of a second. "Of course, Daidouji-san. Babies don't grow inside cabbage, you know?" He teased.

She laughed good-naturedly. "Only little boys, Hiiragizawa-kun, little girls come from roses."

"Oh, then it answers many mysteries about the differences of sexes." He smiled.

"It does, doesn't it? But it doesn't solve the mystery you are." She leaned in, challenging him with her eyes, her own smile never leaving her pink lips.

He leaned in as well, meeting her barely a foot away over the table. "Now, dear friend, that is because I am made of a different kind of vegetable." He whispered in a tone of confidence.

She giggled. "And what kind would that be?"

"Tomatoes."

She raised her perfect eyebrows at him. He grinned at her. "Tomatoes are actually fruits." She said matter-of-factly, leaning back in her chair.

"People never seem to make up their minds about them. Fruits, vegetables? Who knows! Tomatoes are misunderstood." He stated.

"Are they, really?" She started slowly. "I guess it all makes sense. Just like them, we never know what side you're on... Good, evil? Who knows!" She replied airily.

"You hurt me." He placed his hand over his heart in mock pain.

"But tomatoes are fruits."

"There, I guess now you've got me figured out."

She smiled. A moment followed and they both considered their companion in comfortable silence. "You have got the strangest way of flirting, Hiiragizawa-kun." She concluded.

He returned her smile. "And you have the most endearing way of responding."

She tilted her head. "If I didn't know better, I'd take this as a declaration. You have to be careful, a gentleman never toys with a lady's heart." Taking back her book, she sent him one last glance before busying herself with her studies.

"Then it's a good thing you know me so well. I would never want to disappoint you." With that, he went back to his book as well, a funny but nice feeling fluttering inside his heart. The love season was back.

The End


End file.
